Just a dream?
by Meitanei-tan
Summary: When Beato want to cheer up Battler he soon finds himself stuck in a dream, going to school with various umineko characters. Follow Battler as while looking for a way to return enjoys school life together with the characters we know and love.


It was an old room. The elegant furniture was covered in dust. Laying in the middle of the room on a red sofa the witch of Theatergoing was writing her new tale. On first glance one would assume that she was slacking off. But anyone who has studied the art of magic could understand that she actually was working very hard.

The whole room was covered in papers filled with words. Around the witch herself several papers where floating in circles. As they circulated around her they were gradually filled with words. When one of the papers where completely covered in them it would too fall onto the floor and become a part off the mess. The witch had been doing this herself for a long time. But today she would apparently be getting a guest. Outside the door a young woman nervously peeked into her workplace.

"Nice to see you again, newborn witch Beatrice, I was awaiting your arrival. I would like to have a nice chat about your various findings and experiences over a cup of tea. But that's not your reason for being here today is it? You need help with your beloved again, right? Come here and sit beside me and explain your troubles."

The woman fidgeted having heard her name being called. But she gracefully walked into the room without ruining the sea of paper and sat down on the sofa beside the witch.

"Yes, Battler-san is having trouble sleeping. When I ask him he says that there is nothing wrong but I hear him screaming for help in his sleep every night. I believe the Logic Error is still haunting him"

"That can't be helped. A Logic Error is a frightening thing even for us witches."

"Yes I know that but still… I would like to ease his pain if only a little! I tried creating my own dream for him but it never came out well!"

The witch of Theatergoing waved her hand, the various papers on the floor gathered up neatly.

"So you would like to use one of my tales as a base to create the dream you seek? I have just finished my newest tale. But the kind of story you seek probably isn't anything epic like that."

"No I was thinking about something calm. I would like Battler-san to relax a little…"

"Hmm… Is not that I don't have anything like that but those I have are pretty old. Are you fine with a tale that isn't anything well written?"

"Yes anything would be fine!"

The witch of Theatergoing waved her hand again. A thick bundle of paper appeared. She took her teacup and poured the rest of the content over it. A thick cover befitting a tale written by a great witch covered the paper. She stretched out her hand towards the younger woman who looked astonished.

"C-can I really have this?"

"Take it as gratitude for relieving me of some of my boredom for a while."

"Thank you, Thank you so much!"

The girl didn't have any gracefulness left. She ran smiling out of the room, the book clutched in her arms, forgetting all manners and etiquette.

The witch of Theatergoing lay down on the sofa again.

"It looks like a new interesting tale is awaiting me."

Beato ran towards Battler sleeping on his coach. He hadn't slept a lot during the night so he spent most of his days resting." He moaned in his sleep, it seemed like he again were being haunted by nightmares.

_I Hope this can ease him a little._

Beato thought grabbing the book she received from Featherine.

She muttered the incarnation and put the book in Battlers arms. He immediately started to look much calmer. Suddenly she felt a great exhaustion. She wasn't used to magic yet after all.

_Maybe it would alright if I too slept for a while._

She sat down beside him, placing her head on his shoulder.

Mere minutes later, she too was in a deep sleep.

When Battler woke up he was outside. He was lying on asphalt. In front of him was a huge mansion. It had a large courtyard with various children running around, chasing each other between the trees.

_This sort of looks like a school, if this wasn't a ridiculously large western mansion that is._

He clutched his head which hurt from sleeping on the highway. At least it looked like a highway but since it was situated in the middle of a fairytale forest, in front of a large western mansion it looked pretty strange.

_What is a highway doing in the middle of the forest anyway? Wait a… Highway? _

It was already too late. When he looked behind him he saw a car, running right towards him!

_I'm going to die in a strange place like this? _

Battler thought. Just as he was prepared for the worst a swift wind blew passed him. He found himself at the opposite side of the road watching the car drive past the place where he mere seconds earlier had been laying.

"You shouldn't sleep in the middle of a highway, did you want to die? But the cape's pretty neat where did you buy it?"

Battler looked up. Standing there in a confident manner clad in a blue sailor uniform. His savior was none other than Beato!

**A/N: Well why do I feel like I have tried to end this chapter in a cliffhanger even though nothing interesting really happened? I would have liked it to be Longer but I have to be proud that I actually managed to write _anything_. This story is my debut on and will probably turn out pretty bad. I have some plans for it but it may become three chapters or thirty who knows? **

**I had meat today it was great! (Random essential food talk). **

**Rate and review please!**


End file.
